Gimmie Shelter
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: Together in the cabin stuck for the week. No one but the two. Contains Incest. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

Gimmie Shelter

Chapter One- The weekend to remember

 **Author's Note- Warning contains incest throughout this chapter. Sexual content throughout the whole story. NSFW and incest between cousins. One of those stories I wrote then debated if I should post it or not. Modern AU Sansa and Jon are stuck in a cabin together for the weekend. There, their sexual desire towards the other explodes and they find something more.**

At a young age Jon's parents died and was brought up by his cousin's parents. Living with them and their daughter. It was there where he met their one year younger daughter. Jon and Sansa hadn't always been as close as there are now. Once pulling each other hair, was as constant as winter. Their yells once filling the house.

Present-

With the wind howling they had finally reached the cottage just as the wind picked up. Jon and Sansa had left long before their parents, Jon driving with his cousin beside him in the car. The two were close all throughout highschool. Always having the others back. And before his gradation they left for the cabin.

The drive taking hours. If there had been any further delays driving out, they would have been caught in the rainstorm. Always seasonal rainstorms like this were not uncommon and Sansa enjoyed watching the lightning shows and hearing the thunder crash. Reaching the cottage a small place pulling up and braked. Jon moved and helped his Cousin as the wind picked up.

"Hurry, cousin. Run." Jon yelled as the rain started its downpour slamming against the car, splashing against the ground. They both scrambled out of the car and ran towards the cabin. Sansa sprinted towards the cabin laughing beside Jon, his hand wrapped around hers. They reached the door. Luckily, the shawl around front porch with an awning over the front half of the cabin, so the rain did not reach him on as Jon unlocked the door with urgency. Once open they threw themselves in. However, the short trip from the car to the porch had left both Sansa and Jon looking like they were drowned in a lake. Jon stood as Sansa breathed a hefty sigh as she slopped down at the table. She looked over at him with a smile and he returned it.

"Not what I expected."

"Me neither." Sansa replied. Jon's long black hair took on an shine as the rain dripped from his head onto his body. His legs took him to the bathroom in just a few strides. Pulling out a towel for each of them to dry off. He tossed one to his Cousin.

Continuously Sansa thought her older Cousin was handsome, but after he toweled off his hair and face, he looked roguishly sexy as she gazed over him, lingering over his body. Her eyes could not depart him. She knew what she was doing, and shook her mind from this thought quickly.

Jon was wearing his boots with dark jeans and a white tee shirt. The rain had soaked through the shirt and Sansa could see his nipples protruding from the icy rain. Without thought he stripped off his tee shirt and Sansa gasped at the sight. His chest was perfect with his abs, watching closely.

"What?" Jon heard her gasp and whipped his head around to look at her.

Sansa blushing lightly and thought quickly of what to say. Wouldn't be good to have her cousin knowing her sexual imaginations of him. "I'm just shocked by all this dust in this room." She said as she ran a finger on the kitchen table to demonstrate.

He grinned. "Geez cousin. Can't you pause just for a couple days?" He continued his attentions and dried off his chest and back. "The cabin's been shut for months. It's no wonder there is an inch of dirt everywhere."

"Well." she said rapidly as she sprang out of her chair. "I'd better get to it then. Mom and Dad will be here shortly."

He stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder and looking down into her deep eyes. Their eyes met her breathing still. Goodness, he was gorgeous. Her body tingled her mind blank. "Not till you get those damp clothes off." He declared. She still couldn't breathe as his warm eyes penetrated hers. She licked her lips delicately, his eyes narrowed slightly. She drug her gaze away from his and headed towards the stairs. "I will see what I can find upstairs, Jon."

Staring, Jon watched his cousin up the stairs. He noticed how the way her wet jean shorts hugged her. Hips were swaying as she mounted the steps. _What was it in her eyes?_ For a very brief instant he thought it had been desire. When her tongue had slipped out to lick her lips, he'd felt his cock twitch in response. _That would not do._ He thought. _I cannot be having lustful feelings for my cousin, for sake._ Deep in thought Jon tried to think of his cousin when she was younger. Anything to drain this thought from his mind. She'd been with light red hair, almost always in long braids. He'd called her in elementary school until she hit him in the nose once. He chuckled to himself at the memory and continued drying off himself. Back when they were younger fights were common almost everyday a fight erupted from nothing. It would cause long strands of yells until their parents had to intervene. To these thoughts His erection subsided at the vision of his cousin, angry, her long braids airborne, when she'd punched him once. He'd merited it.

Up the stairs moments later he went into his own room. The room was small in comparison, each family member had several variations of outfits at the cabin. Pulling open a drawer and pulled out a clean, dry pair of jeans and another tee shirt. Stripping out of the wet jeans and slipped on the others. He recalled the spark in his cousin's clear blue eyes. _Oh damn it._ Another twitch and his jeans were protruding at the zipper, his cousin would clearly see. Deciding to change his choice in shirts. He needed a longer shirt rather than the tight one he'd originally pulled out of the drawer. Jon worked out daily and he disliked showing off his muscles. He dug out a longer shirt. He slipped it on over his shoulders and it hung a few inches below his beltline. Not long enough to cover his bulge but it would have to do with the limited option clothes.

Leaving his room he descended the stairs and stopped to watch his cousin begin to clean the cabin. Cleaning the table. It was big enough for the family of them with several bedrooms upstairs and a full bath. The den and kitchen were in one large room. The rustic, but relaxing look and feel of the cottage helped Jon to ease the pressures of his workweek. His cousin had began cleaning in the kitchen, the bright sun on her face, giving her that beautiful shine. Rubbing down all the countertops and table, and had moved into the living room with the dust cloth.

Sansa's wet hair was braided once more, but this time however one single thick auburn braid hung down her back. She was always beautiful he thought. Wearing on one of his long sleeved shirt. She'd rolled up the sleeves so that they wouldn't get in the way of her cleaning.

It was long enough to cover her completely and Jon believed it actually belonged to him.

Her shorts were completely covered with the long shirt, and she was barefoot. Her long legs were peeking out from under the shirt and Jon saw his cousin worked out as they had often worked out together. With this thought he started down the stairs and was middown when Sansa stood on her tiptoes to dust off a higher shelf on the tv. All thoughts blurred as Jon took a second look, he had a clear view of her then and she wasn't wearing any shorts. With a shock seeing lace panties peeking out from under the shirt. For a moment he stared then he shook his head from this. _What are you doing?_

Further down he cleared his throat and gained her attention. Turning around to face him, he saw the flannel shirt's top few buttons were undone. Showing off her cleavage was nearly display. With difficulty he stared into her eyes not looking down at her breasts. "I supposed you went upstairs to get dressed." he said.

She blushed and answered defensively. "I had overlooked that last fall I took all of my outfit's home. Others I just threw out. The clothes I had planned on replacing them with are still out in the car. I couldn't run around here naked, Jon, so I borrowed one of your shirts. I hope you don't mind"

 _No, she certainly can't run about here naked,_ he thought, he yelled internally to his cock.

"Looks like the rain has let up, so I will go out to the car and grab the stuff." Jon said as he averted his eyes from his sexy younger Cousin. Thinking he was disgusted to himself for thinking such things.

"Want help?" she asked.

"No." It was almost a snarl as he turned.

 _My, my._ Sansa thought as she recalled the huge bulge in his jeans. The shirt attempted to cover his erection, but it didn't near complete the job. _He has a desire for his Cousin and is trying to suppress it._ She smiled as her thoughts had grown since she once found him naked masterbating to some female model magazine back at their house. Without thought she found herself watching him closely through an open door as he stroked himself. Finding his massive erection as his pace was becoming quick until his cum erupted up onto his stomach. She couldn't tear her eyes from the sight listening to his groans. And after that night the image of her cousin naked couldn't tear from her mind. She found her thoughts about him naked masterbating knowing what he looked like without pesky clothes.

Jon was unlike anyone she knew. He was gentle and nice, Jon wasn't like any of them, he was the kindest man she ever met. Always caring and being there when she needed him. Whenever they were alone she felt warmth spread through her and was no longer waiting. But how does one say such a thing to your own flesh and blood. _What if he doesn't feel the way I do. What if he thinks I'm sick and twisted for such a thing._ Her mind had been tormented for months now. She loved him not only as a cousin but a potential lover. She could taste the forbidden fruit so tantalize close and she wanted to take a large bite.

Back outside Jon trailed towards to the car and noticed the rain had let up to a mere drizzle. The sun shined bright, birds were starting to chant again and he knew the storm had passed. Well, the storm outside had passed. The sexual storm in the cabin was just initial to brew. Having trouble not thinking about Sansa. With her on his mind, he brought in their bags. Sansa had two. Her normal duffel that she packed for the weekend trips up here and another larger suitcase. Presumably it held the clothes she had intended to leave up here for the summer. With hers he slung his own bag over his shoulder and picked up her two. He trekked back to the cabin and then went back out after setting the bags inside the door. As he was getting the groceries from the car he heard his cell phone ringing. It was a text message alert. He brought the first load of groceries into the kitchen, set them on the table and then went back out.

He opened the front door of the car and on the seat was his cell phone. He tapped it on.

 _Bridge washed out. Call._ It was a text from his aunt. Jon groaned, he quickly called and his aunt answered his call, but there was still static on the line so it was difficult to hear. "How's the climate doing up there?" she asked.

"It was pouring when we arrived, but let up now. The sun is coming out." He said looking up at the sky.

"It's still raining hard here and we heard on the radio that a bridge was out near the Creek. He said overflowed." Jon groaned again. "The bridge on King's Road is washed away." Less than two miles away from the cabin. Jon ran his fingers through his long damp hair.

"I assume you're not coming up then." Jon said into the phone.

"Sorry No. Your uncle has to work. We were only planning on being up there tonight and coming home late."

"Okay, aunt Cateylin." he sighed deeply. "We'll manage."

"What's wrong?" His aunt had caught the strain in his voice. "Are you and Sansa fighting again, I thought you mended? I thought you two had worked things out these last few summers and were becoming friends again?"

"Everything's well." Jon and Sansa had would have had a large argument over anything summers ago.

"Just don't kill each other. I don't want you two to fight." his aunt chuckled.

Jon groaned again his thoughts far from it. _Kill?_ Kissing his Cousin was more on his mind than killing her.

"We won't." Jon said his goodbyes to his aunt and Jon nodded. Lucky indeed. Stuck here all weekend with his sexy Cousin and no one to free him. Jon shifted his once again aching cock to the right. With this Jon gradually walked back to the cabin. Trees were still drenched from the recent rain and he didn't want to get wet again. The sun was starting to come out again, shining down although it would set within a couple of hours until another day. _Two days._ With his cousin. Jon groaned still yet again, thinking about her. It was going to be a longer weekend than he knew.

In the kitchen looking out the window Sansa saw Jon gradually walking back up the driveway. Seeing the phone from the window and knew what he'd been doing. As he walked up the driveway, his shoulders were slumped forward. The frown very much apparent on his face as he closed the distance and wondered what phone call could depress him so. Into the cabin he set his phone down on the kitchen table.

"Everything okay?" she asked tentatively coming closer. "I saw you out with your phone." She found frustration in his face.

"Bridge is overflowing with water." Sansa gasped. "Your Mom and Dad aren't coming up for the whole weekend." Inside, Sansa purred unknown to him. "It's just you and me Cousin. Till sometime on Sunday." The thought brought a small smile to Sansa.

 _Just the two of them. For the whole weekend._ Suddenly Sansa shivered. She wasn't sure if it was from worry or excitement. Perhaps a little of both. Jon finished bringing in the rest of the provisions while Sansa went upstairs with her suitcase, with a glee she changed out of her cousin's shirt. She felt hot and pleased from the news. And into a set of shorts and a tank top. Surveying herself in the full length mirror. The light pink shorts were thinner cotton and she saw the vague outline of her bright pink panties beneath them. She looked at her light pink matching tank top and could see her bra through the fabric as well there. She slipped the tank top off and laid it on her bed.

She unclasped the front closure on her bra and released her breasts from the cups. The air felt cool on her nipples and they peaked slightly. She calmly moved her palms beneath her breasts and brought her thumb and forefingers around to enclose the nipples, thinking of Jon's hands on her. Running his hands down her gently. She moaned. She had high firm breasts and was proud of the way her body looked. Her daily workout with her cousin was helping her tummy muscles too. Just a slight roundness near her hips was felt as she moved her right hand from her breasts and slid it over her stomach and hips. Whenever at the gym she found herself watching her cousin, the sweat running down his body and his muscles. Minutes she stole glances at him as he did his routine. The thoughts rushed back to her now of him nude on his bed stoking his dick.

Breaking her thought, the sound of an abruptly bump caused Sansa to halt, hearing in the hallway and quickly covered herself. She heard Jon as he walked by her room on the way to his room down the hall. She eyed the door Sansa had forgotten to close it and Jon saw her fondling herself. Smiling Sansa left the bra on her bedroom floor, slipped the tank top over her breasts and went downstairs to the kitchen to help supper for her and her cousin. As she was frying up the bacon for their sandwiches, Jon came downstairs in his bathing trunks. Without saying a word to her, though his face slightly red he went out to the back deck and turned on the hot tub. Jon cranked the heat to its highest setting. Even nonetheless the summer sun had warmed the water somewhat in preceding days, the fresh rain had chilled it again. The heater was powerful and Jon knew it wouldn't take long for it to reach the mark. And if not then he could use a cold dip to cool his lustful thoughts. Regardless of whether she knew or not, Jon had noticed her not wearing a bra in her room. His cock had noticed too and he was nearly wearing a tent as he stood out on the deck next to the hot tub.

The sun was setting and the moon was taking it's place above as stars were beginning to twinkle on the eastern horizon. Sansa touched his shoulder gently and he jumped only slightly. She'd come out to the deck barefooted so he hadn't heard her approach. He was lost in his thoughts, watching the day wane away. Jon didn't turn towards her, knowing she would see his erection. He was embarrassed more so than ever. His little Cousin was turning him on and he knew it was wrong. After he had watched her fondling herself just a half hour before, he had to go to his room, close the door and relieve his sexual tension. Only his cousin stayed in his mind, He had never masturbated while thinking about his Cousin, until today. He tried to think of anyone else someone else but only his cousin flooded his mind. His brain forced his hand away from his cock. He couldn't touch himself while she stood right behind him. "Dinner is ready Jon." she whispered into his back. Her voice was deeper, huskier, sexy as hell. Both of them were slim and athletic and the resemblance was positively current among them, despite Jon's dark hair and Sansa's auburn strands. Jon knew that if he turned now to face her that he would only have to dip a few inches to capture her lips with his. her supple lips. His body faced an internal war. His brain screamed _NO._ Whilst his body cried out _Oh, fuck yes._

"I'll be in there in a sec." he said huskily without turning. He felt Sansa's hand slide off his shoulder and her fingernails lightly scratched his back. Her warmth spread over him like the sun giving him a warmth he craved. With a different shirt after his encounter upstairs. Soiled his shirt when he'd cum as he thought of his cousin, so he slipped on a white shirt and put on his trunks.

He felt the ripple effect of her nails as they skimmed down his shirt. Jon groaned as she left and he tried to think of the image again, but this time his erection stayed in place. Finally after a few minutes of horrible images, he was ready to go back inside the cabin and have dinner with his cousin. Back in the cabin he sat down with her. They ate nearly in quiet until she couldn't stand it anymore. She finally asked him about work and he opened up. Jon spoke of hating his job as a stock boy and the sexual tension eased. Sansa also relaxed and explained what she was working at the super market. Jon cleared the plates from the table and mentioned he was going to enjoy the hot tub with a can of soda for a while.

"Would you like company?" Sansa enquired. They were nearly calm sufficient to be back to their normal sibling selves. Themselves as they were back home.

"Sure. Did you bring a suit?"

She nodded. "My pink bikini and the one-piece." This caused Jon to swallow hard and the tension was back thinking of her in a swimsuit. "The one piece." letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "Please." He added. And then his Cousin smiled bright.

Jon walked out to the deck by the hot tub and didn't realize how late it had gotten the moon rising. The sky was pitch black but littered with millions of stars. There were no city lights here to obscure the brilliant twinkling of the bejeweled night sky. He looked at the thermometer on the hot tub. He backed down the thermostat, which was just about perfect for him.

Night above was still chilly here in the mountains but the warmth of the hot tub would help to relax him. He shook his head in disbelief at the way he'd been acting earlier. His actions had been those of a randy teenager, which he was. He chalked it up to the stress at work and the sexual tension he'd had since Ygritte had dumped him several months ago. Jon went back inside, grabbed the bottle of soda out of the fridge. Back outside at the tub and climbed in.

As he sat surrounded by the Jacuzzi bubbles, he closed his eyes and leaned back with his arms extended to either side, level with his shoulders. The soft bubbling noises were drifting him to sleep when he heard the pop of the cork. He opened his eyes and saw his Cousin pouring each of them a glass of wine. _One piece?_ Sansa's bathing suit was certainly a one piece, but it had a huge gaping hole in the front where her flat tummy showed through. Not as embarrassed as he was now. In his swim trucks his cock twitched, billowing it out even further than the bubbles had done. She was absolutely stunning. Although he couldn't help but see the wine in her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like." she asked.

"Looks like your drinking alcohol. And it's your mother's." She simply smiled.

"I don't think she will mind… May I propose a toast?" she asked solemnly. He nodded carefully.

"To a wonderful summer with my cousin." He nodded again and they clinked glasses. With a bright smile she climbed into the hot tub and sat across from him. The water level was slightly overhead her breasts and he relaxed. He didn't have to see her wonderfully breasts. Or her bare midriff. Or those long legs that he ached to have wrapped around him. _Stop!_ He took a sip of the wine, leaned back looking up his eyes gazing. They sat in silence again, but it was peaceful this time.

"It's beautiful out tonight." Jon said gazing up at the stars. _Almost as beautiful as you._

"They are, aren't they?" Sansa looking up at the stars. The same stars she found him alone when he was dumped staying with him that night until the morning.

"Jon?" Sansa asked quietly. "What happened to Ygritte? You never mention her anymore."

He opened his eyes and could see her clearly with the full moonlight. She had genuine concern on her face.

Her face fell, his first girlfriend his only girlfriend. "I don't want to talk about it." He scoffed as he remembered. "I think it wasn't ever going to work." He closed his eyes and recalled the day his world came crashing down. He sighed heavily and didn't notice that Sansa had moved over to sit right beside him.

"I'm so sorry, Jon." she said with her voice cracking. She touched him and placed her palm gently on his cheek. "I'm so sorry." she repeated, her hand felt warm and made him feel safe. She always made him feel safe when he was alone she was there. She moved even closer to him so their bodies were only inches from the other. Their heat coming from the other. Without thought and with a want he wrapped his arms around her. It felt so good to have her in his arms. He wasn't sure who was comforting whom at that point in time. And before he knew it she leaned forward and began kissing his cheek lightly. Oh god her lips were so soft and felt like nothing ever had. And then his eyelids, his brows and his forehead. She moved to his nose and then his chin. They were soft, feathery kisses meant to comfort. She looked into his eyes filled with a breathless wake. Her soft lips finally found his like a whisper as they gently allow their lips to meet. At first the kiss was soft. Very softly and very tentatively she kissed him. Allowing the kiss to elevate them to a higher plane.

His passion erupted. "Sansa." he moaned loudly. He wanted this he knew. All matters, all sense flew from his mind and only pleasure remained. He looked at her seeing desire and captured her lips with his own. A hunger exploded and he forced her mouth open with his tongue. A shout of desire caught in her throat as he embraced her tightly his arms held her more tightly to him. He kissed her as passionately as he'd never kissed a woman like in his life. Everything exploded for Sansa as she ran her hands down him. "Oh my god, Cousin. God how I want you." He breathed between their frantic kisses. Neither halted for a moment and he felt her head nod in glee and in agreement, just as the words that had escaped across his lips were branded into his brain. _Cousin_ His own Cousin. The Cousin he knew for so long. The cousin he loved for so long. Knowing what they were doing was wrong and it flooded his brain.

Jon gently pushed her back almost immanently. And before she knew it he turned away from her and climbed out. She panicked leaning forward trying to keep him here, where it felt right. He felt her grasp for a second trying to keep him in the hot tub. "Don't go." She pleaded. But He pushed her hand to the side out away from him. Just as he heard her starting to cry. He stopped in mid movement listening to her. Pain rushed him, worse than any punch, worse than anything, his heart ached.

"Sansa, don't please. We can't." His voice was filled with disappointment and horror. He hated himself, he hated all of himself for this. Turing back she was there. He saw her nod slightly as the silent tears streamed down her face. The sight filled him with pain but he knew what he was about to do. And knew It was wrong. He turned towards the house and he heard her whisper into the night. "But, I wanted you too."

Rolling Stones- Gimmie Shelter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Four to the Floor

-Warning chapter contains sexual content and Incest-

Jon wandered out of his bedroom around four AM. He was having trouble sleeping. He would think about kissing his Cousin for a bit before drifting back to sleep and having erotic dreams of her. Having her wrapped around him as nothing had ever felt better than that. Nothing even compared. He woke up, hard as a rock. He had a hard time not thinking about the visionary face of his cousin's face with those full lips. But also he would frown at the thought of his cousin. The images in his mind were vivid and erotic. And, so, so very wrong. So fucking wrong he couldn't believe it. Every time he thought about how sexy his Cousin was, the head of his cock would grow. Instantly the head on his shoulders would yell at him. _Are you fucking crazy?_ Jon nodded his head in response. _It's wrong and it's against the law._ Jon nodded again. This time his cock answered his brain. _But, it's feels right and I care for her._ And Jon nodded again. On and on and on Jon laid in his bed his thought jumping back and forth, a rabbit that never stopped. And while this happened his cousin not far away but he knew how wrong it was.

With Sansa-

She had a difficult time sleeping that night and she awoke feeling dazed. She had spent the whole night, even in her dreams, thinking about what had happened. There was no doubt in her mind that she'd committed a grievous crisis. Causing a rift between the two. She knew that her body was wicked and she knew that her pleasure was wrong. And she knew more than either of those things that she'd hurt her cousin.

In the morning she walked down to the breakfast table and saw that he was already there. She looked over at him, but he pretended not to notice her. When she spoke to him, he would not speak fully in response. Instead, he would just sort of grunt. As soon as he ate, he got up from the table and went to do his chores. All day, he ignored her and avoided her. And every time he did, she felt a stab of sadness and guilt in her heart. But when she thought back to the day before, in the hot tub, their bodies touching, she could not feel ashamed. It had been too lovely. She knew Jon felt the same, he was just scared.

The next few days were proof that she was being punished for the multitude of to which she had succumbed since the night. She awoke each day in fog and went about her day. She did not really taste her food and she did not really enjoy her tasks. Every day was the same as every other day and she wondered how she could live for another few days without joy in her life. Time seemed to crawl, her life stretched on forever. Day after day seemed like it was quiet agony. As Jon pushed himself from her.

In part, she knew that she deserved misery. She had used her body for pleasure with her own blood, and now she reaped what she had sewn.

She had caused herself to lose her best friend, her companion, her confidant, and her...lover. Every day she thought about her actions, starting from the time that her cousin first went out to the gym with her. She thought about all of her mistakes. So obvious in retrospect, but so obscure then. Each step she had taken had afforded her with options to stop, to turn back. But she'd allowed her curiosity to get the best of her. She'd allowed her body to overcome her soul. And she knew that everything her cousin had said was right. This was all a mess of her own making.

Further, she was tortured by keeping the object of her lust just feet from her every day. So she would see Jon at the breakfast table and she would try desperately to convince herself that she no longer wanted his body, that she was prepared to be without. But she couldn't, Jon was the one she wanted and only him. And Jon ignored her. He rarely spoke to her and when he did, it was always about a task that needed to be done. His heart had grown cold to her, In a very short time, her torture was so routine that it felt like it had always been that way. They barely spent time together and grown distant lie when they were children again, only now it hurt worse.

After several days of torture the final day dawned as the night fell. Sansa couldn't take the silence any longer. Laying in bed for another agonizing hour she stood with determination. She felt her heart disappear and left toward his room. Standing in the moonlight before his door. She could head back, turn away, but she shook any doubts from her head, she needed her friend back and knocked. Out from the darkness his voice came.

"What is it?" He asked groggy.

"Can I come in?" she asked gently and waited for an answer.

"Sure." He responded. She twisted the doorknob clicking ready. Entered gingerly and found him on his bed his legs over the bed, the moon shining from the window, noting his shirt off with his blanket covering his waist.

Jon sat there and found his cousin in a nightie, that barely covered her and she looked beautiful. Quickly he shook these evil thoughts from his mind.

She gingerly went up beside him. "Can I sit down?"

He simply nodded and she sat down on his bed sitting close to him. They let a moment pass in silent awkwardness, both staring at nothing. She needed to say something.

"Do you hate me?" She finally asked turning towards him.

"Of course not." He answered gazing her.

"I was being stupid. I'm sorry." she lied.

"I'm too." He professed gently and she shook her head.

"You have nothing to forgive." she told quickly.

"I do." he confirmed. "I realized I was wrong Sansa. And I'm sorry," Jon whispered into her ear. She stared at him confused.

"I always knew I was going to do something foolish," She said as she pushed her head into his chest.

"No, not that." he said, pushing her out of his chest and looking her in the eye with resolve, "I am sorry that I pushed you away. I wasted our last few days together. And I was so mean." He said as he wanted nothing more than her.

"You were protecting us." She said earnestly, she had not come to make him feel guilty. But she was also comforted. Relieved that he regretted their parting too.

"I was a fool. Our parent's voice was coming out of my mouth. I was just a coward, so many things clouded my mind. You are my soul Sansa," Jon said, "I realized you are the only person in the world I have ever truly loved. You've been beside me for years." Sansa eyes grew wide as her heart swelled unlike ever before staring at her cousin.

"I love you too." She couldn't say it fast enough. She was still sitting in the bed, leaning over towards the bed. Jon looked into her eyes. For a long moment they just looked at one another. And, she thought, at the exact same instant they realized they would never be alone again. Jon pulled her quickly into the bed. She moaned and her arms wrapped around his body. And then their lips were pressed together. So much less thought and planning this time, not exploration. But a passionate kiss. Their mouths opened and their tongues splashed together in their mouths.

Jon kept his lips against hers but pulled her under covers, into his bed. She felt the warmth of his body underneath. He pressed his body against hers and she realized that he was not just shirtless, but completely naked in the bed. She felt his hard muscles and hard shaft against her hip. She pushed his body away slightly.

"What?" he asked. She quickly pulled her nightgown up over her head and threw it onto the floor. She didn't want anything to separate them, she needed her skin on his.

"Nothing." she said, kissing him again passionately. She felt his hands roaming all over her body, feeling her breasts and bottom and her legs. She felt his fingers in her hair. At the same time, she felt her hands moving all over his body, caressing his skin and squeezing his flesh. They breathed heavily, almost panting with their uncontrolled zeal.

After a few moments, she found herself grinding her clit against his leg and she could feel his hard cock pressing into her thigh. She reached down between their bodies and felt her hand wrap around his shaft. He grunted then continued to grind in her hand. But he also moved his own hand over, gently placing his fingers in the wetness between her legs. She moaned, breathing his name heavily and enjoying his skillful use of his fingers. They continued to kiss, their mouths rarely separating. Their bodies moved in unison and it felt lovely.

After several minutes of this rocking kiss, her cousin's finger slipped from her clit. She gave a little yelp. However, as he kept grinding against his hand, she felt the tip of his finger enter her private area, as it had briefly several months before. It felt intense, a little bit painful, but lovely. Her hand was still wrapped around his hard shaft and suddenly, she was struck by an idea. She broke their kiss.

"Jon." she whispered.

"What." he groaned before clapping his mouth over one of her nipples and sucking it gently. She shuddered a bit, his tongue felt hot and soft against her breast. For a moment she just enjoyed that feeling. But she couldn't be deterred, she had to feel him.

"Roll over on your back." she said. Jon groaned a little bit reluctantly, but he rolled over so that he was lying on his back. She looked at his body and giggled at the way his shaft stood up hard from his body.

"Did you just want to laugh at me?" Her cousin asked and she shook her head. Then, she quickly threw one of her legs over Jon's body so that she was straddling his waist. He let out a surprised noise but settled when he saw her sitting on top of him. She felt his shaft pressed against her backside and she leaned forward, putting her breasts in her cousin's face. He smiled and kissed them both gently.

"I want you now. You Jon." she said. Her body was telling her to do it. She needed it.

"Whatever you say Sansa, I trust you." Jon said and she smiled. She kept facing her cousin, but she reached back behind herself, reaching for his shaft. She felt it with the tips of her finger. Carefully, she moved her body and placed the tip of her cousin's shaft against her wet opening. She looked at her cousin. She slowly lowered myself down onto him.

She felt his shaft enter her and she groaned. For a moment, she thought she'd made a mistake. He was so big, she could feel it stretching her insides. It pinched a bit. But Jon seemed to go gently with her, and he liked it. He put his hands on her hips, gently pushing her down onto his shaft. She felt tears rising in her eyes, the pain was intense.

"Oh God Jon!" she moaned, and then, she felt her cousin's balls against her bottom. She looked down between their bodies and saw that his shaft was entirely inside of her body. And as she saw that, the pain started to subside. In fact, it started to feel quite nice. She looked at Jon.

"Are you okay?" he asked earnestly and smiled.

"I've never been better," she responded. Then she leaned down and put her lips against her cousin's. As she leaned forward, Jon's shaft pushed deeper into her body.

"Oh my, this feels amazing!" Jon said and she smiled, glad that she was giving him pleasure. She kissed Her cousin deeply and started to rock Her hips back and forth. She felt his shaft moving inside of her and also her clit brushed against his stomach. Jon kept his hands on her hips, pulling her back and forth as she rocked. He moved his hips as well, pushing his shaft in and out of her.

"Where do you end and i begin?" she asked in a single breath, her cheeks flushed. She was breathing heavy now, the feeling growing more and more intense.

"Nowhere, that doesn't happen anymore," Jon said. And she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. All the while their lower bodies kept moving in unison. Jon kept pushing his hard shaft harder and harder into her. He moved faster and faster and she rocked to keep up. There was still a little pain, but it mixed deliciously with a new and wonderful kind of pleasure.

"Oh Sansa, it's happening," Jon panted.

"Then let it happen Jon, I want it. I want you." she whispered into his ear. Suddenly she felt his body go rigid and he let out a loud sort of grunting sound. He pushed up once more, hard into her body.

"Oh God!" she moaned and then suddenly, it was happening to her as well. That same feeling she'd given herself in her room those few days ago, the same feeling as in the hot tub, except a thousand time more powerful than before. Waves of indescribable pleasure rocketing through her body. And she felt so light and perfect, she felt that she was experiencing transdence. And the whole while she felt Jon's shaft inside of her body, pulsing and filling her with that hot, white liquid. She felt him filling her up, filling her with his love and his passion. Until final they collapsed on top of one another, panting heavily and smiling.

After a few long minutes, he spoke. "I love you."

"I love you too." she responded honestly, "I loved it." she moved off of her cousin's cock, and felt a delightful little sensation as it pulled out of her. Then she leaned forward and kissed him again.

"That was amazing cousin!" he said reverently and she was amazed to find that were thinking the same thing. But as the euphoria subsided, she could feel the world again. Her body was a little sore.

"I can't believe it fit inside of you." Her cousin said. She pulled back the covered blanket and looked down at his still hard cock. She kissed her cousin once on the lips and then scooted down on the bed to get a better look. She was now sort of lying head to foot next to her cousin, but her head was at the level of his shaft. She couldn't believe it had fit in her either, but she could see it glistening with her juices. She could smell their scents on it.

She didn't know what came over her but she leaned forward and kissed it. If felt hot against her lips and she could taste her juices on it. Her cousin moaned and she smiled at him. "Does that feel nice cousin." she stated with a smile.

"Yes." Jon breathed, Don't stop." she didn't need to be told twice. She cradled his shaft in her hand and peppered it with kisses. She kissed the tip then down the shaft and kissed his balls, and then back up. She was slow, methodical. She wanted to coat each inch of his lovely shaft with her love. When she got back to the top, on a whim, she opened her mouth and took the tip inside. It tasted salty and earthy. She felt Jon's entire body go rigid and she took his shaft out of her mouth.

"I love you?" she needed to her herself say it again.

"I love you too. It's amazing, please don't stop." Jon begged. She smiled and then put his shaft back into her mouth. His skin was soft and smooth against her tongue. She swirled her tongue around on the tip. Tasting her cousin and enjoying the way it made his body shake. She tried to put more of his shaft into her mouth, slowly pushing it deeper and deeper into her throat.

"Sansa, oh my God!" Jon said. Then he quickly grabbed her leg and tossed it across his body. Now she was straddling him again, but this time she was laying facing his feet. She kept his shaft in her mouth and now she could feel his warm breath on her private area. He wanted to lick her back!

She felt his tongue glide up and down her sopping wet slit. She felt a chill run down her spine and she let his shaft slip further into her throat. She choked a little, coating his shaft in this vicious saliva. But she continued to let her mouth and her throat play with his cock. Jon's tongue briefly pressed against her hard clit and her body shook from head to toe. She pulled Jon's shaft from her mouth.

"Oh Cousin, right there, that spot," she begged. Then she plunged Jon's shaft back into her throat. Jon focused his attention on her clit, sucking on it and rubbing it gently with his tongue. She kept working his shaft, rubbing his balls lightly with her hands as she worked. Their bodies writhed together, her breasts mashed against his stomach and her legs sat on either side of his head. There was only the gentle sounds of their mouths working on one another.

She felt the tension building inside of her, she knew it was going to happen again. But it was happening so fast. She could feel each flick of Jon's tongue against her clit. She moved her hips, grinding them into his face. She moaned around the shaft shoved into her throat. Then she felt all of the muscles in her body tense and the orgasm swallowed her up. But the clenching of her throat muscles must've pushed Jon over the edge as well. Even as the intense pleasure Jon gave her was overwhelming her conscious mind, she could feel his hot juices in her mouth. There was not as much as before, but it coated her mouth. She pulled Jon's shaft out of her mouth and swished his juices. Then she swallowed it down.

After a moment to catch her breath she scrambled off of Jon's body and then lay down next to each other in the bed. She sighed contentedly as he pulled the blankets around them and kissed her gently on the lips. The room was hot and smelled thickly of their love. It was a perfect little nest. And for a long while they just lay there, holding one another and enjoying a feeling of transcendence.


End file.
